


Danny, The Kinky Dragon

by Quadratur



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Animal Play, BDSM, Dildos, M/M, Nipple Play, Painplay, Roleplay, Sex Toys, bottom!Steve, hint of Threesome - F/M/M, the one where Danny is a golden dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quadratur/pseuds/Quadratur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is looking for a birthday present for Catherine. Steve is curious and as usual gets into trouble, this time with a grumpy, golden dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny, The Kinky Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for my kink-bingo square animal play. I totally dropped the ball on the kink-bingo but I am trying to get some stories finished during the amnesty period.  
> Inspired by the website Bad Dragon, which I found through the kink-bingo-wiki. Definitely NSFW!!!! Also make sure no hapless SO's are looking over your shoulder ;-)  
> Many thanks to my betas larewi and ellie_pierson. All remaining errors are mine.

Steve found Danny on the bed, a netbook on his lap, intently frowning at something on the screen and then raising his eyebrows in something that looked like surprised disbelief or maybe astonished appreciation. It was a bit hard to tell. 

"What are you looking at?" 

"Birthday present for Catherine," Danny murmured and then grinned, a wicked light in his eyes. "I was thinking about another dildo for her collection." 

Steve swallowed at that - hard, not really sure whether to be thrilled or not, because he just knew that there was a high probability that this 'birthday present' would eventually be used on him. Danny and Catherine plotting and scheming together usually meant a wild experience that would push Steve right to his limits and leave him a satiated and satisfied wreck. 

Settling on the bed next to Danny, Steve peeked at the screen, hoping to get an idea of what his lover had in store for him. "So, have you found something nice for her?"

He stared for a moment, blinked and then stared some more, because he wasn't really sure that he was seeing. 

"Dragon dildos?" Steve was proud that he managed to keep his voice sounding normal, while he stared at the drawing of a majestic silvery grey dragon right out of some kind of fantasy story Grace might read - except for the hard cock dripping with precome. Then Danny clicked on the picture that showed the actual dildo and Steve swallowed at the sight of the thick cock with a wide flared head, another even wider flare at the base and thick, deep wrinkles running down its whole length.

Danny studied it with something that looked like serious appreciation. "Not bad, is it? Custom-made, comes in different sizes and you can also pick the color. This one even comes with a cum-tube and suction cups." 

"Cum-tube?" Steve wasn't really sure if he wanted to know. 

Danny clicked on the main menu and then on one of the pictures that lead to another model. "I kind of like The Gryphon one as well." 

Steve wasn't quite sure what that sound was that came out of his mouth, but it didn't resemble a word in any of the five languages he spoke, nor was it the kind of sound a highly skilled SEAL and battle veteran should make. Danny just raised an eyebrow at him and then grinned. The Gryphon-dildo was long and pointed with a base that looked like very thick, wide ridges. Steve stared at it and wondered what it would feel like moving into him. He couldn't bite back the groan that thought brought forth or the way his own cock twitched, obviously not too adverse to the idea. 

He easily could get behind the idea of dildos with different shapes and textures - he'd always been adventurous and open to new things in bed, especially since he met Catherine and then later Danny. They both enjoyed testing his boundaries and pushing him slowly farther then he thought he could go. But the website seemed to take it much further, attaching names and even characteristics and pictures of the dragons and Gryphons to the cocks. 

Still, he had to ask. "Why would someone want a dildo shaped like a dragon's?"

"Roleplay." Danny offered, his concentration on the website, clicking on something that said tentacle and looked all curvy with something that might be suction cups. Steve tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. He couldn't really say whether he was turned on or disturbed or if it was even possible to be both, because a part of him found the idea of maybe being held down by some beast with tentacles and fucked with said tentacles strangely hot. 

"Roleplay?" He repeated slowly. "Roleplaying a dragon?"

"Hm, yes." Now Danny was looking at him with that sharp gaze, the one Steve by now knew so well, the one that said Danny had caught a scent, was in full detecting mode and putting things together. Steve wasn't surprised when Danny put the net-book away and turned his full attention on Steve. He just went with it when Danny urged him down on his back and settled over him. He liked the way Danny's weight pressed him down into the mattress.

"Think about this. You're out running, up those mountains paths you like so much. It's a new track and you haven't been up there before. Most of the locals avoid it because they say a huge beast lives up on that mountain and it is better to be cautious and leave it in peace. You of course, being super-SEAL, ignore the warnings of the locals. No hypothetical or real beast is going to stop you from getting in your run." 

Steve stared up at Danny, mesmerized by the intense focus in his blue eyes and the way his voice wove the words together. His voice had dropped and sounded deeper than usual, husky and warm, weaving a spell around Steve. 

"You're running, the sun is warm on your skin, the air smells fresh and there's a light breeze. It's just a perfect day for a good, hard work-out. You're moving up higher on the trail, mostly focused on the path, your footing and the movements of your body." 

The picture Danny was painting with words appeared vividly before Steve's inner eye and for a moment he could almost believe that he was outside, running up that mountain, feeling the wind and the sun on his skin. 

"Maybe it's the feeling of displaced air, or a noise, or just your own constant awareness of your surroundings, but something catches your attention and when you turn you see it watching you. A huge beast, bigger than anything you've ever seen before, with its wings spread widely, shimmering in the sun, as it watches you." 

"Blue, he has brilliant blue eyes, like the sea or the sky, and his scales are shades of gold and honey." Steve managed to croak, his eyes focused on Danny's blue eyes.

Danny took his interruption in stride and just grinned widely. "Scales of gold then and eyes like blue gemstones. You've seen pictures of dragons before, but always thought them a myth, something found in a children's book or a fantasy-novel. But now you're face to face with a real one, massive and powerful." 

Steve's breathing was growing heavier while his cock was getting harder. When Danny shifted above him, he could feel the edge of Danny's hardening cock press against his thigh. And when Danny licked his lips, Steve wanted to lean up and kiss him, but he stopped himself because he also wanted to hear how the story would continue and what the dragon might do to him. 

"For now the dragon just watches you while you stand there, frozen, studying it in return. Fight or flight. Of course your normal reaction would probably be fight, despite the sharp teeth and wickedly long claws the dragon has." 

There's the usual exaggerated disgust in Danny's voice and Steve just grinned though he really wasn't so sure if he would actually attack a real dragon. Despite Danny's constant grumblings, he knew how to pick his battles and he wanted to live, especially now that he had Danny.

Danny continued before Steve could say anything. "But before you can make up your mind, the dragon moves, throwing you on your back and pinning you down. The dragon holds you down easily. You're used to being stronger than most of the people around you, but this beast isn't even bothered by your attempts to fight back and get free." 

Danny leaned forward and pressed a hand against the base of Steve's throat, his fingers around Steve's neck, effectively holding him down and hinting at the possibility of cutting off Steve's air. For a long moment he just stared down at Steve until Steve slightly lifted his chin, offering his throat and forcing himself to relax his muscles. 

With a short nod and a grin Danny shifted his hold, stroking down Steve's arms until he could close his hands around Steve's wrists, then he pulled Steve's arms up over his head and pushed them down. Steve let himself be manhandled. Steve loved it when Danny manhandled him and pushed and prodded him into the position he wanted. 

Danny's grip around Steve's wrists was tight and hard, with a hint of pain that made Steve's already hard cock twitch with interest. Then Danny shifted his grip from both hands to just one hand. With one hand wrapped around both of Steve's wrists he put some of his weight on it while pressing Steve's wrists into the pillows. 

"He holds you down with one claw around your wrists, easily restraining you while he attacks your clothing. No matter how much you fight, he easily holds you in place, over-powering you and while that's scary, it's also exhilarating, isn't it?" Danny's voice was low and his gaze fixed on Steve, direct and intent. 

Steve moaned and nodded while he imagined himself being held down and overpowered, easily restrained, fighting against a superior strength that wasn't even bothered by his attempts to free himself. Danny was right, it was a heady feeling.

Danny started tugging at Steve's shirt, pulling it up and Steve lifted slightly so that Danny could get it over his shoulders, head and arms, throwing it to the side. "He isn't really used to dealing with humans or maybe he doesn't care of their fragility. So when he tears off your clothing his claws leave their marks on your skin, scratching and pinching." 

Danny matched actions to his words and scratched down Steve's arms and along the sides of his chest, his fingernails leaving thin red marks on Steve's skin. Steve gasped and moaned when Danny pinched the inside of his left arm hard and then one of his nipples. The pain rippled through him sharp and bright, making his already hard cock throb. 

"Dragons are magical creatures with unusual abilities and this one can command nature, call it to his help and urges some vines to twine around your wrists, so that he has both claws free to touch you, to play with his lovely new human toy as he sees fit."

Danny loosely looped one of his ties around the bed's headboard and then around Steve's wrists, pushing the ends into Steve's hands. Taking hold of the tie, Steve tugged and arched against the binding. Steve shivered, wondering what Danny or maybe the dragon had in store for him. He could still easily get up and leave, but something about the way Danny told his story, looked at him and touched him, kept Steve focused on Danny. Not to mention that his cock was now hard and aching and he was hoping that part of Danny's story included taking care of that. 

Keeping his arms over his head, Steve watched with heavy eyes as Danny dealt with the rest of his clothing, pinching and scratching Steve while doing so, sending spikes of pleasurable pain through Steve's body, making him writhe with lust and hungry for more. Then Danny quickly undressed himself and finally, gloriously naked settled back on the bed. This time not astride Steve but reclining next to him, propping himself up on one arm.

"When the dragon finally has you naked, you notice his cock pressing against your side. Like the dragon himself it's huge, massive and thick and it's already hard and dripping pre-come. You know what he'll do to you, don't you Steve? You know how he'll use that cock?"

Steve gasped and moaned. He loved to get fucked and Danny knew that only too well, knew that Steve loved it hard and rough. Also knew that it drove Steve totally crazy with lust and hunger when Danny took his time and drove him towards the edge again and again. Sometimes Danny indulged Steve, sometimes he didn't and Steve wondered what it would be today.

"Yes, fuck me. He's going to fuck me. Hold me down and just slam that massive thing up my ass." His voice sounded rough and hoarse and Steve tried to swallow around the hard lump lodged in his throat, because he wanted it. Wanted it hard. Wanted it to hurt. Wanted Danny to hurt him, to use him for his own pleasure. 

Danny laughed softly and pressed a quick kiss to Steve's mouth. "So greedy, babe. Maybe he will, but first your dragon's going to play with you. He probably hasn't had a human to play with before. Or maybe not one as pretty as you. Or as hot and cock-hungry as you. He'll notice that you're hard. Something he hasn't seen on a human before. But then he's never before managed to capture such a greedy little cock-slut like you, has he?" 

Danny's hand closed around Steve's cock and he bucked into the tight grip. 

"No," he gasped and bit back the whimper lodged in his throat. He wasn't going to beg Danny, not yet, now now. Later, maybe. Danny was good at making him beg and he knew it. His own fault for falling for a man with the training and skills of a good detective. He tried to push into the hard grip Danny has on his cock, tried to entice Danny to move his hand. Danny though didn't seem to feel inclined to indulge Steve, he just laughed softly and shifted his grip to Steve's balls. 

"Before the dragon fucks you though, he wants a taste of you. Or maybe even more than just one taste. I wonder if he'll remember to be careful with his sharp teeth." 

With those words Danny licked his way up the long line of Steve's throat, stopped briefly to gently bite his Adam’s apple, and then bit his chin, before he licked his way into Steve's mouth. His tongue was insistent and seemed intent on exploring every nook and cranny of Steve's mouth and Steve just opened up to it, submitted to the deep, intense kiss. He tried to kiss back, but a sharp nip on his lower lip made him subside and simply go with the flow. 

Steve couldn't keep back the whimper when Danny bit his lower lip again, harder this time. He moaned when Danny bit him again and tugged roughly at his lip. The pain was sharp and hot and making him itch for more. 

The tie vine around his wrists still held him down and kept him from touching. And he wanted to touch, wanted to feel the powerful muscles move under his hands, but his Danny-dragon clearly had other ideas. 

Strong hands moved to his chest, the claws digging into his skin, dragging along his sides while that raspy tongue and those wicked teeth explored his chest and found his nipples. Steve groaned when teeth closed around one of his nipples and bit down hard, at the same time his other nipple was pinched equally hard and he arched into the painful touch.

"Yes, please. Danny." Steve gasped. "Fuck. More."

"Hmm, I think the dragon really likes the way you taste." Danny mumbled, laughing softly, his lips pressed against Steve's skin, a soft, teasing caress that slowly moved further down. 

Steve twitched and tried to move away when that knowing tongue explored his navel, but Danny's weight over his hips and legs kept him in place. 

Danny chuckled while he licked into Steve's navel and then bit the soft skin below it. "He really likes the way you taste, and how you twist and twitch under his claws and tongue." 

Steve twitched again and tried to twist, except he didn't know which way he wanted to twist - into Danny's mouth or away from it or maybe he wanted to entice Danny to move lower. He was hard and he really wanted to feel Danny's mouth around his cock, sucking him, but somehow Steve guessed that the dragon might have different plans.

Another hard bite. This one on his right hip-bone and then again the caress of Danny's lips moving while he talked. "You make such a pretty toy. Seriously, I'm sure every dragon would consider you a special treasure and this dragon is especially greedy and possessive. Once he decides that you are his, he won't let you go." 

Steve shivered at the low, possessive note in Danny's voice, his Danny-dragon. Danny might deny having a tone, but to Steve it was clear and obvious, the way Danny's voice wrapped around him, burrowed deep into every cell of his body and laid claim to him. Steve liked the idea of belonging, always had. For so long he'd belonged to the Navy, the SEALs, his teams, but now he belonged to Five-0 and especially to Danny. The idea of belonging to Danny always made something hot and hard in his chest clench tightly and he just wanted to roll over and give himself into Danny's keeping, knowing that Danny would hold him close and keep him safe. And fuck him through the mattress on a regular basis. 

Danny-dragon nosed along the joint of Steve's leg and forced his legs wider and up, before he moved down further where he licked and sucked Steve's balls. Steve whimpered with frustration and jerked his hips, trying to draw attention to his hard cock. He really wanted Danny's mouth on his cock. 

"Danny, please. Please." 

But his begging only earned him a slap on the hip and a hard bite to the inside of his thigh. Another hard nip to his hipbone and then suddenly Danny was licking up his cock, licking around the head of Steve's hard cock and Steve groaned. "Fuck, yes. Please." 

But instead of continuing, Danny spoke again and Steve silently began to curse his partner's love for hearing himself talk. "You are a very lucky human toy, you now that? Really, very lucky that this awesome dragon is quite curious about his new pretty human toy and wants to see you twitch and moan a bit more. Otherwise he probably would already have rolled you over and mounted you." 

By now Steve wished that his dragon would stop jabbering and just go ahead, roll him over, mount him and fuck him because this teasing was getting hard to take. Then for a moment nothing happened and when Steve focused on Danny, he found Danny still crouched between his legs, watching him. 

"Look at me, babe." Danny demanded softly, lifting one of Steve's legs up and pushing it back, using his own shoulder as a prop. 

Steve blinked and started to frown, but then moaned when Danny's finger rubbed along his perineum and down to his hole, before Danny pressed two fingers inside, steadily and without hesitation, slowly forcing Steve open. There was a hint of pain, some burning and Steve welcomed them, relaxing into the relentless finger-fucking. He hadn't even noticed Danny getting the lube. Sneaky Danny-dragon, he thought, while his eyes fluttered closed and the pleasure-pain sang through his veins. 

His eyes snapped open again when the fingers suddenly pulled back and he was left feeling empty and aching. Then three fingers were pushed in and Danny leaned up to kiss Steve hard, plundering his mouth hungrily, biting his upper lip and nipping at his lower lip before moving down and licking one of Steve's nipples. Then he captured the nipple between his teeth and tugged lightly, making Steve arch and whimper. 

At the same time he continued to fuck into Steve with three fingers. Danny moved to the other nipple, teasing and tugging at it with his teeth, making Steve shudder and moan with the pain-pleasure of it. His nipples were going to be sore tomorrow and he'd love it, because he always loved it when Danny played with his nipples and left tangible marks and reminders of his claim on Steve's body. Just like the possessive dragon that he was. 

Steve whimpered when Danny pulled back, both mouth and hands, but then those strong hands grasped Steve's hips and forced him to roll over until he was on his stomach. They pulled and pushed at him until he got his knees under him and spread his legs wide. The manhandling only stopped once Danny seemed satisfied with the position Steve was in, but when Steve tried to get up on his elbows, a heavy hand in the nape of his neck pushed him back down, until he subsided and stayed in the position he'd been put in. 

"Once the dragon is done with his exploration of your body, has tasted the things he wanted to taste and made you aware of his power and strength, he's ready to move on." The hand in Steve's nape tightened and Steve heard the sound of something slick and wet, but before he could turn his head to try and look, the hand on his neck stroked down his back, scratching occasionally until it reached Steve's ass and then two hands were spreading his cheeks apart, baring his hole to Danny's gaze. 

"The dragon manhandles you into the position he wants you in. He now only has one goal in mind." Danny's voice was deep and low, slightly breathless sounding and Steve found himself smirking, because it seemed he was not the only one affected by the story Danny was weaving around them. And he was really looking forward to the next part, even wiggling his ass a bit which earned him a hard slap on the ass that made him gasp and moan. 

"Maybe he'll change his mind and add a spanking?" Steve gasped, laughing breathlessly, wriggling his ass again.

"And maybe he'll just leave when you annoy him too much," Danny grumbled, but delivered two hard smacks in quick succession to Steve's ass, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the small of Steve's back and scraping his teeth downwards. 

Steve shivered and spread his legs even wider, feeling the beginning of a slight strain in the tendons of his thighs. Danny was again spreading his ass-cheeks apart and Steve felt open and ready, vulnerable under Danny's eyes, but not in a way that needed to be feared. 

Then something blunt and big pressed against his hole and Steve relaxed while his Danny-dragon pushed into him, hard and heavy and big. It hurt, even with the prep he'd had, because Danny's cock was big, the biggest he'd ever taken and Danny wasn't waiting for him to adjust to the sudden penetration, but Steve welcomed the pain, embraced it. He knew that his dragon would show him no consideration, no lenience, would simply use him for his own pleasure and use him hard. And Steve wanted it. Wanted to be used and fucked.

Strong hands gripped his hips and he was pulled back while the hard cock drove deep into him. Steve just spread his legs even wider, pushing back, wanting more of that big cock and he was getting it. Hard, deep thrusts that seemed to reach his very core and while it hurt, it was also intense and hot and he wanted even more. The perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. 

The Danny-dragon just rutted into him, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into him, deep, deep thrusts and Steve begged because he still wanted more. Wanted to be taken hard, fucked, and owned. 

"Please, more, deeper, harder," he gasped, pushing back as good as he could, trying to open himself up even more while the pleasure washed through him. The pain felt so good. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard."

He was hoping that his dragon would listen to him and stake his claim and ownership by using Steve the way he wanted to be used, needed to be used, deserved to be used. He saw himself on that mountain, sprawled in the dirt, vines still binding his wrists, his legs spread wide, his ass in the air, wanton and hungry while behind him the golden dragon with the bright blue eyes slammed into him again and again. 

He shivered when a hand closed around his cock and bucked into the hard grip. The pleasure seemed to gather in the small of his back and spread out from there. He came hard, with a shout and he would have collapsed if not for the hard grip on his hips that held him up while he was fucked through his own orgasm. 

A few more hard thrusts and then with a muffled sound that was part shout, part groan Danny slammed into him for a final time. Steve let their combined weight push him down into the pillows. Danny's body was a heavy weight against Steve's back and his breath fast and damp against Steve's neck. For a long moment they stayed like that, but then Danny shifted and his still half-hard cock slipped free. Steve whimpered at the loss. He hated this part. 

Danny didn't let go of him completely and instead curled against his side, pulling Steve against him, pressing soft kisses to Steve's neck and shoulders, one hand slowly stroking up his stomach and chest, a thumb brushing over one sore nipple and making Steve gasp and shiver. 

Steve finally let go of the tie and freed his hands, capturing Danny's hands with his own and holding them against his chest. He could feel Danny's cock, still half-hard and wet rubbing against his ass-cheek. 

"Okay, babe?" Danny asked, his voice raspy, his lips moving against Steve's neck. 

"Yeah," Steve rasped, still trying to catch his breath and his equilibrium. He leaned back into Danny's embrace and let him carry some of his weight. 

He drifted, thinking vaguely that he should get up and at least find a damp towel for a quick clean up, as by now Danny's come was starting to run down his thigh, but he really didn't want to move with Danny pressed against his back, Danny's arms around him and that pleasant ache in his ass, nipples and muscles. He was well-fucked, wrapped in Danny's arms and drifting on a cloud of contentment. 

He protested sleepily when Danny moved and got out of the bed, feeling bereft of the warmth and comfort. Then something warm, soft and wet touched him. Steve stirred and opened his eyes, blinking up at Danny who was wiping him down with a warm, damp towel.

"What?" 

"Shhh," Danny just said and pressed a kiss against Steve's forehead. "Go back to sleep." 

"Not without you." Steve said and was rewarded with another soft kiss, this time on his mouth. 

"I'll be done in a minute." Danny reassured him and Steve let his eyes drift closed again, but his attention was still focused on Danny, the towel moving over his skin, the sounds of his movements. He let himself be rolled on his front and shifted his legs slightly to accommodate Danny. 

The damp cloth stroked over his ass and the between his cheeks, brushing over his sensitive hole, making Steve shiver and moan, while sparks seemed to travel up his spine. He wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure he was feeling, but whatever it was, it felt good and even his cock gave a tiny twitch of interest. 

Danny snorted his amusement obvious. He removed the cloth and spread Steve's cheeks slightly before running a finger softly along the sensitive rim of Steve's hole. "So damned greedy, aren't you?" 

Steve just hummed. His hum shifted into a breathy moan when Danny pressed a finger against his still loose hole and the tip of his finger easily slipped in. 

"Fuck," Danny whispered. "Someday I really want to put my whole hand inside you." 

Steve whimpered. He'd never thought about it, but now that Danny had mentioned it, he wanted it. "Yes, fuck yes, please."

Danny laughed softly. "You're so out of it, babe. Seeing you like this is really good for my ego. I think we should talk about this when you're a bit more coherent though."

He relaxed even more when Danny slipped back into bed with him and pulled Steve into his arms. Steve cuddled into Danny's side, resting his head on Danny's shoulder, snuggling in. 

"Fisting," Steve murmured, pressing his face into Danny's shoulder. "Cool. Maybe you could whip my ass first?"

"Killing me, babe. Really, you are. Sex-overload. Sleep now, we'll talk about this later." 

Steve just grinned at the familiar complaint. He was warm and comfortable, but he wasn't able to fall asleep right away, because while part of his mind was stuck at the idea of Danny putting his whole hand up his ass, there was also something else he needed to mention. 

"You know, we really should get Cath one of those dildos and maybe order some for ourselves." 

For a moment Steve wondered what it would feel like if Danny used one of those dildos in the harness he had, fucking Steve with his own cock and one of those wicked looking dragon-cocks, or maybe the Gryphon-dildo that Danny liked so much. It would probably feel like he was going to be torn apart and hurt so good. The idea alone was enough to send a shiver down his back and make his cock twitch with renewed interest. 

"What did I say about killing me?" Danny grumbled, but then he laughed, wickedly. "You think? Any specific ones you have in mind?" 

"Hm, yeah. I might also have to take a few more runs up that mountain to find that dragon. My dragon."

"Think again, babe. You really want to claim this dragon as your own?" Danny trailed a hand up Steve's back, his nails just running up Steve's spine, a light caress that quickly could turn into something else. 

"Oh yeah, my very own personal dragon." Steve murmured, arching into Danny's caressing hand and cuddling even closer. Danny just snorted and pulled him in even tighter, his fingers weaving into the hair at the nape of Steve's neck, tugging slightly. 

"So you like being a dragon's plaything? His special treasure? His hot human fuck-toy? Think this dragon should keep you? Make you part of his special hoard?"

Steve's shivered at the growling note in Danny's voice, loving the possessiveness running through it. It unraveled some of the tightly-wound tension he'd been carrying inside for so long and he just knew that with Danny he could be who he wanted to be, even if that might be the human fuck-toy of a kinky, golden dragon. 

"Yeah, keep me, use me, own me." Steve mumbled, already close to falling asleep, well-fucked and satiated, curled against Danny's side, with Danny's strong arms wrapped tightly around him.

Steve smiled when he felt Danny press a kiss to his temple and barely heard the breathed 'Okay' before he slipped into sleep. His dragon would keep him safe. 

NIF


End file.
